This invention relates to a post hole digger. More particularly this invention relates to an hydraulically driven portable post hole digger.
Conventional mechanical:post hole digger augers usually are capable of rotating in only one direction and, therefore, have the disadvantage of being difficult to disengage if the borer should become stuck. In addition if the digger strikes an obstruction such as a large rock there can be a torque reaction which can be injurious to the operator.
Accordingly, the object of this invention is to go some way towards overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art or at least to offer the public a useful choice.